


Last Call

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gun Violence, M/M, Thriller, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Heechul wakes up from a drugged stupor to find himself in a hotel room, bound to a chair. As bad luck would have it, he's been abducted by a mass murderer that's been on the loose for some time known as the Last Call Killer. Will he be able to do what the other victims have not and make it out alive? Or will he end up like all the rest: forced to call the person he loves the most to say his final goodbyes?





	

Heechul slowly regained consciousness. His head was throbbing and his eyelids were heavy. His body was dead weight in the chair he was occupying. He fought to open his eyes to see where he was, but they wouldn't allow him the small luxury of sight. He assessed his situation while he waited for the drug used to knock him out to wear off.

There was some sort of cloth between his teeth, wrapped around his head and tied at the back. It was too tight for him to spit it out with the help of his tongue. Leaning forward in the slightest, he didn't budge. Rope circled around his chest bound him to the back of the wooden chair. He groaned in frustration, which turned into a wince when it sent a sharp throb piercing into his skull. His wrists were trapped together with more rope as they rested in his lap. His feet were bare and resting against scratchy carpet. Once he was done checking himself over, he tried to figure out where he was.

The air around him smelled stale, as if his surroundings hadn't been cleaned in awhile let alone roused by visitors. The sound of a television issued from somewhere distant. He strained his ears to pick up on what was being watched. It sounded like the news. The same report that had been running for months, only this time there was a new development. The mass murderer that was on the loose leaving bodies in his wake had abducted a new victim. Heechul's blood ran cold when he heard his name come from the female news anchor. He had recently been reported as missing and it wasn't yet certain if his case had been linked with the murderer. The murderer had tipped off the authorities warning him he had a person in his custody, but hadn't given a name. He was pretty sure he was the person the murderer had abducted. It couldn't be coincidence that he had gone missing around the same time the murderer had gotten his hands on another victim.

How had he managed to get grabbed without any of the surrounding models noticing? Surely someone had seen who had abducted him. After all, he had been reported missing. Then again. It could have been because he hadn't shown up for any of his other photo shoots. His poor manager must be sick with worry.

Heechul's eyelids finally allowed him to lift them, his vision blurry. He blinked lazily a few times, his sight sharpening to reveal he was in a room of a cheap hotel. He wondered how his captor had managed to sneak him in unnoticed or without question since he had been knocked out. As he looked around slowly, he saw the television was in the same room as him, it was just turned down low. His chair was stationed between the two beds facing the TV. The room was dark, the blinds having been drawn for obvious reasons. Heechul jumped as the television was switched off. His eyes widened in fear and his body tensed, his heart leaping up into his throat. He hadn't even felt the presence of someone else in the room with him. He blamed it on just regaining consciousness. His heart pounded as he heard movement from the bed to his left. He scrunched his eyes closed as a body brushed by him, scraping along his shoulder.

“No use pretending to be out,” a deep voice said. “I know you're awake.”

Heechul's eyes shot open as a calloused hand grabbed his chin to tip his head back. His eyes danced around as he took in the characteristics of the broad man standing before him. The man kept his hair clipped close to his head, probably for easier manageability. His face was full of amusement and would almost look kind if it weren't for the hostility found swimming in the dark brown depths of his eyes. His shoulders were wide and his body was corded with muscle under the suit he wore, dangerous muscle.

“Just to make things clear for you, you scream … I kill you quicker, got it?”

Heechul nodded frantically before the words sunk in. _Quicker_. He was going to die either way unless someone were to come beating down the door. He ran his tongue over his dry lips once the makeshift gag was removed from his mouth.

“Why are you doing this? What do you stand to gain?” Heechul asked in a small voice.

“I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind, Heechul,” the man said in a chipper voice as he wheeled a chair in front of Heechul to sit before him, a broad smile on his face.

Heechul blinked as he held his tongue, not at all surprised that the man knew his name. He watched as the other leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms and steepling his fingers in front of his mouth to rest against his lips.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked casually.

Heechul swallowed before answering.

“Last Call Killer,” he whispered as his eyes dropped to his shaking hands.

He missed the smile that broke the man's face at the mention of the nickname the investigators had given him. It was quite accurate. Before killing a victim, he would have them call the one they loved the most to say their final goodbyes. It would be the last chance they ever had to speak to their loved one. Then he would kill them while they were still on the line for the loved one to hear. Heechul remembered seeing the distraught images of the loved ones on the news, frantic from hearing first hand the murdering of their beloved.

“Please, call me Kangin. That title is so impersonal,” the cold blooded killer scoffed.

Heechul's defiant nature bubbled up his throat.

“I'll never talk. I won't tell you a name of a loved one,” Heechul growled as he glared daggers through his dark lashes.

Kangin laughed deeply in response, throwing his head back. Heechul flinched at the sudden sound, not understanding what had been so humorous.

“You don't think I know about your little boyfriend? Come on, Heechul. I've been shadowing you for some time. He's the only friend you have besides your manager. Besides that, you're just a typical stuck up model. Nobody will miss you,” Kangin smiled, picking at his nails absently while he spoke.

Heechul panicked, heart picking up pace once more. He hadn't even thought of _him_. Sure, they were living together, but it was mostly out of convenience for when they wanted to sleep together. At least that was how it was from Heechul's point of view. Plus it was handy having a roommate that could cook. Well, they did go on the occasional date and they did share a laugh or two. Alright so they were dating, boyfriends even, but did Heechul _love_ him? His heart clenched tightly inside his chest at the image of his roommate wearing an apron while preparing a romantic dinner in the kitchen for one of their nights in. Maybe he did.

“I'll never give you his number.”

“Now, Heechul. You really think it'll be that hard for me to get it? I can always get it myself if torture doesn't force it out of you. You're not the first to refuse to give me what I want. Why would anyone give out a number freely knowing it will only lead to their death? However, I've never failed in obtaining the information I need.” Kangin's eyes flashed dangerously. “I'll give you some time to think over your options.”

Heechul watched with narrowed eyes as Kangin pulled himself to his feet and strode out of the room after wheeling the chair back to the desk it belonged to. He let out a deep breath once he was alone. He didn't need time to think. He had no intentions of handing over the number. The longer Kangin went not knowing it, the longer he stayed alive. Hopefully the police had some leads on his disappearance and were on their way to tracking him down.

His eyes shifted to the closed door, making sure Kangin was really gone. Struggling with the rope binding his wrists, he fought to free himself. Whimpering as he tried to twist his hands, he only managed to burn his skin with the rope. He wiggled in the chair, hoping to loosen the rope around his chest. He was moving so erratically that the chair tipped, sending him crashing to the floor on his side with a grunt. It was then he realized his ankles hadn't been bound to the legs of the chair. Big mistake. Heechul rolled from his side up onto his knees. He slid his feet underneath his body and stood up, hunched over at the waist. Alright, so he was standing. Now what? Try to work the phone to call for help or go for the door to escape? He looked around the room in search of the phone. There was none in sight. Did Kangin dispose of it knowing he'd be able to reach it once left alone? Turning his sights to the door, he shuffled across the carpet slowly so he didn't tip over. Glancing up through his lashes, he watched as the brass handle got bigger as he drew closer. He was surprised at how easily he was able to reach it what with his position and bound hands. He cupped the cool metal with his palm and forced it to turn as he pulled back on it. His eyes fell on a pair of polished black shoes before the door had even swung open halfway. Straining to look up, his eyes met the enraged face of Kangin. He had been waiting outside the door, not having gone anywhere.

“You moved faster than the others,” he said darkly, stepping over the threshold and forcing Heechul careening backward, tripping over his feet. “You really should've stayed put. It would've made things easier for you.”

“Bullshit,” Heechul spat as he glared up at Kangin, slowly backing up into the room towards his previous position. “You already have it all planned out. Nothing I do will change it.”

“I take it you still refuse to give the number,” Kangin spoke casually, closing and locking the door behind him.

“No way in hell,” Heechul said through his teeth.

“Then let the fun begin.”

Heechul had enough time to turn his head and brace himself before a harsh blow flew across his cheekbone. The force of the backhand sent him to the floor. He sucked in a breath at the pain in his cheek and his head where it had thumped against the thin carpet. His cheek was moist with blood where the skin had split. Kangin continued his assault, bending down to rain three more hits to his face, splitting his lip, blackening his eye and making his nose bleed.

“Hit me all you want. I won't give you his number,” he ground out through the radiating pain.

Kangin landed a kick to his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and bringing more tears to his already swimming eyes.

“I already have your precious boyfriend's number. I'm simply having my fun before we give him a call.”

Heechul's heart sank to the pit of his aching stomach. Kangin probably had the number all along. He coughed as his lungs filled back up with much needed oxygen.

“Why are you doing this?” Heechul wheezed.

“At least I give my victims the chance to say goodbye to the one they love before they are taken away!” Kangin seethed into Heechul's face. “I wasn't so lucky,” he finished in a quiet voice.

“Just let me go. I can give you money. I won't tell a soul.”

Kangin snorted as he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a cell phone. Heechul's cell phone.

“You aren't the only person I've abducted that had money.”

Heechul held his breath with wide eyes as Kangin began punching the number into his phone. From the sounds the phone made, Heechul could tell it was on speaker, the ringing echoing throughout the room. He hoped with all his might that he didn't answer. Yet he so desperately wanted to hear his voice again, even if it would be for the last time. Then again, he was missing. His boyfriend was probably waiting by the phone, dying for his call. He breathed a sigh of relief when the call eventually went to voicemail.

“Shucks, he must be busy,” Kangin pouted, flipping the phone shut.

Heechul's body slackened in his binds as he relaxed into the floor. He wasn't a religious man, but he took a moment to send a silent prayer skyward. It went unanswered. His head snapped up when he heard his ring tone go off. He was calling back. Kangin's face pulled into a smile as it lit up with excitement.

“It's your last chance to talk. Better take advantage. Let the show begin.” Kangin grinned, flipping the phone back open to connect the call.

“Hello? Heechul? Are you there? Chullie?”

Heechul froze, heart trying to make its way from his chest to be with the other on the other side of the phone. His chest tightened at the sound of his worried voice. The tears flowed from his eyes freely. The situation was suddenly very real. He swallowed the lump in his throat harshly before trying to speak.

“I'm here, Hangeng,” he called out so he could be heard, voice thick with tears as he choked back a sob, his body trembling with nerves.

“Oh thank God. Are you okay? Where are you?” Hangeng asked anxiously from the other end.

Heechul glanced up at Kangin. The broad man sat on the edge of the bed in front of Heechul, setting the phone down on the floor near his head. He nodded to Heechul encouragingly, giving him the okay to speak freely. Heechul's eyes widened as Kangin pulled a handgun from an inner pocket of his suit jacket.

“I-I'm not okay, Hannie. I'm at a hotel. I don't know where,” Heechul sobbed.

“Heechul, talk to me. What's going on?” Hangeng became panicked.

“He has a gun, Hangeng. It's him, the Last Call Killer. He found your number, I didn't give it to him,” Heechul cried.

The pleased look on Kangin's face only made him more unsettled. Tears stained his face, salt burning the cut on his cheekbone. His head throbbed to match the beat of his aching heart.

“No! Please no! Let him go! I'll do anything! Take me instead!”

Heechul could tell Hangeng was crying now, his sobs matching the ones that racked his bruised body, causing him to cry harder. Kangin rolled his eyes at Hangeng's pitiful pleas. He glanced down at Heechul, gesturing for him to move things along by brandishing the gun in a circle.

“H-Hannie it's too late,” Heechul sniffed. “Listen to me. There's something I need to tell you,” he whimpered as he shut his eyes to better concentrate on conveying his emotions through the phone with only his words.

“No. Don't you dare,” Hangeng ordered firmly. “Don't you _dare_ say it!”

“I'm saying it because it's the truth! It may have taken this situation for me to realize it but I do. I love you Hannie. It's always been you and not just because you're the only one who will put up with me.”

His heart broke at the sound of Hangeng sobbing through the phone. His eyes were still shut, images of Hangeng flashing behind his lids. He refused to open them again, wanting Hangeng's smiling face to be the last thing he saw. He hoped his voice was the last thing he heard. At the moment, Hangeng's thick voice was stringing pleas of “let him go” and “please, please, please” like a mantra through his tears. Heechul licked his bloody lips before continuing, trying to ignore the sound of Kangin cocking back the hammer of the gun in his hand.

“I love you, Hangeng. Always.”

“I love you, too, Heechul. Forever.”  


Heechul's heart was allowed enough time to shatter into a million pieces before Kangin pulled the trigger, splattering blood on his clothes.

“No! Heechul!” Hangeng's voice screamed through the phone.

Kangin snapped it shut and threw it across the room into the wall. He knew he didn't have much time before someone either reported the gunshot or became curious enough to come check it out themselves. He wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacket, slowly lifting the gun he held in his hand to his head. Ignoring the persistent knocking on the door he cranked back the hammer and let out a breath, slipping his eyes closed.

“It was all for you … Leeteuk.”

He squeezed the trigger.

  


  


  


“Hold on, why did I kill myself at the end?” Kangin asked incredulously.

“It adds to the mystery of your character,” Hangeng explained with a gesture of his hand as he used the wheel of the mouse he had his palm resting on to scroll back up to the beginning of the story they had been reading.

Heechul was drying his face on the sleeve of Hangeng's shirt, sniffling daintily as he scootched closer to the Chinese man.

“Are you sad they killed you off?” Hangeng asked soothingly, wrapping a protective arm around the diva to pull him into his side.

“No,” Heechul said defiantly through his crying. “We were so cute!”

“We were,” Hangeng smiled. “Would it really be me you'd call, Chullie?”

Heechul smiled as he glanced up at Hangeng, refusing to answer the question.

“Why am I the killer? Why did it have to be me?” Kangin pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. “I'm not the murdering type.”

“You should be happy you were in the story,” Heechul pointed out.

“Why? Why should I be happy? I'm portrayed as a mass murderer!” Kangin complained in a raised voice as he thrust a finger at the glowing computer screen.

“Relax,” Heechul cooed, reaching across Hangeng to rub Kangin's shoulder comfortingly. “The author doesn't know you like we do. They judged you on your size and appearance.”

“Yeah, we all know you're harmless. That's all that matters.”

Kangin nodded, letting his body relax.

“You guys are right. Next time can we read something fluffy?” he asked as he pushed his chair back to stand to his feet.

“Sure, you can pick,” Hangeng agreed as he shut down his laptop.

“Deal, I'm gonna go find Leeteuk. You two enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh we will,” Heechul replied as Kangin stepped out of their room and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

Heechul raised his eyes to give Hangeng a suggestive look.

“Chullie? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Let's just say … dying has given me a new appreciation for life and all it has to offer,” Heechul purred before pouncing.  


  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****


End file.
